The Secret Guildmember
by Irene Lee
Summary: What if there was a guild member mostly talked about but hardly seen? Someone that was an S-Class but hardly showed it. What ties does she have in the Guild.


Chapter 1

It was just another day at the guild. Gray and Natsu were fighting over something stupid again. Erza was leaning again the counter talking with Mirajane and Lucy was continually glancing between Erza and the boys, half expecting her to go and pull them apart like she usually did. However, today she seemed disinclined to break them up. Gildarts had lifted Laxus's expulsion, so he and the Thunder God Tribe were sitting in the corner evaluating new job requests. It was rare to see them in the guild, even prior they were gone most of the time even if not on a job. Natsu had already tried engaging him in a fight and had been promptly defeated.

With a slight creak, the door to the guild opened. Something that was no different than usually, so no one paid any mind. That was until it didn't close. Mirajane glanced over and then grinned wider than she normally did. "Erza, look!" She pointed out and both Erza and Lucy turned their heads to see a dove sitting upon the guild door, watching them all. Erza slapped a hand down on the counter, "well about time! She needs to come by more!" This, of course, drew Natsu and Gray's attention and they too grew excited over this new arrival. Lucy watched as more and more people noticed the dove and those that had been in the guild for some time, all grew excited. What was the big deal, she wondered?

A quick flash occurred in the Thunder God Tribe corner and Laxus was gone, but hardly anyone noticed this as they were all overly concerned over the appearance of the dove. After some time, the dove took note of Makarov and Mavis and flew over to settle between the two. Makarov looked down at it, almost disapprovingly before Mirajane joined them to remove the piece of paper from its leg. Once its note had been delivered, the dove flew off like nothing had occurred and everyone watched Mira.

Master and everyone! I hope you all have been well. I am returning home for a short visit. See you soon." Mira read off.

"Brief, like usual" Mira murmured "How long do you think she'll stay this time, Master?" she asked Makarov.

"There's no telling with that girl. We will just have to wait and see. Was there nothing else indicating a time frame of when she'd be here." Makarov asked. Inwardly, he looked for his grandson and wasn't surprised to see him gone. He wondered what those lost 7 years would mean for his grandson and the woman in question. She would now 7 years older than him, how would that affect them? Not only that, but with them both growing older, could this perhaps finally be in the change in dynamic that they needed. They had been, potentially to young, when he had them married. A fault on his end perhaps but one he wouldn't admit to.

"None" Mira replied before returning to her station behind the bar. Lucy remained in her seat and was baffled by all this. Erza came back over and before long; Natsu sauntered up and swung an arm over Lucy's shoulder, hanging off of her. With him was Happy, who pulled out a fish and began munching it while staring at Carla, who was with Wendy at the other side of the guild talking to Romeo.

"Erza, who were you talking about?" Lucy asked. Natsu pushed off of her and looked at her like she was crazy.

"How do you not know Silvia?" He questioned her. "I can't wait to challenge her when she gets back. I know I'm stronger than her now!" He slammed his hands together and grinned. Oh dear, Lucy thought, this was a lot like how he was with all the other S class mages, perhaps she should be worried.

Erza rolled her eyes at Natsu before looking at Lucy. "You probably haven't heard of her. She isn't really talked about much when she isn't here and she's been gone so long this time, you've never met her. Silvia is a nature mage that rarely is home anymore. She's one of the S-class wizards and I'm not sure anyone here really knows the extent of her powers, except maybe Master. She doesn't engage in duels very often and when she does, you can tell she holds back. Plus, she's never gone on a job with any group except the Thunder God Tribe and that was only when she was younger. There hasn't been a job nearby that she's taken on in quite some time." Erza explained, before finally adding the last comment. "Oh, and she's also Laxus's wife."

"What?" Lucy gasped, shocked. Laxus was married, and to this woman who was rarely here.

"Yes, Master had them married when they were both young. It was rumored to be to help curb Laxus's powers, as he was starting to get out of control. Instead, Silvia refuses to bind him and so leaves on long trips to let him have his freedom. She's never told me her true feelings on being married to him. I think she was about 16 when it happened." Mira added in, as she wiped out a glass.

"Aye!" Happy grinned.

"Aye, Happy." Natsu grinned.

"You knew her well, Mira?" Lucy questioned. Mira smiled a sad little smile.

"Yes, when we were younger, she was close friends to both Erza and I." Mira replied.

"She was always a bit carefree. She joined Fairy Tail the same year I did. She was around 14 at the time." Erza replied. "She doesn't let on much about herself and it only grew harder to get close to her when she was taken under the Thunder God Tribe's care."

"She was a member of the Thunder God Tribe?" Lucy asked

"Yes, they took her on several missions. This was shortly after she joined here. It's rumored that she's the one who taught Evergreen to fly." Erza said.

"Wait until you meet her, Lucy. You'll know so much more then." Gray commented, finally saying something from his silence. He placed a hand on her shoulder and Lucy had to glance around. She was sure Juvia was around somewhere, glaring at her for that move. Lucy wasn't sure if she found that reassuring or not. Natsu was still talking to Happy about how he was going to challenge this woman when she came back.

Days passed and it seemed that the guild was all abuzz about Silvia's coming return. It was all anyone could talk about, the stories about her, things she had done, things she had accomplished. Master Makarov has grown more silent during this time, seemingly lost in thought. Plus it seemed that the anticipation was making everyone antsy. The Thunder God Tribe seemed to be in the guild more often than they normally did, with the exception of Laxus, who was rarely seen. The boys kept picking fights with one another, which seemed normal, except neither seemed as invested as usual. Mira kept cleaning non-existent messes. Everyone was on high alert.

The morning she came, started like any other. Laxus had even appeared in the guild this morning.

"I'm home!" An incredibly cheerful voice echoed throughout the guild hall. Laxus actually stiffened and refused to look in that direction, however, the Thunder God Tribe was the exact opposite. They rushed to the young woman's side.

"Syliva-sama, Syliva-sama, where have you been this time?" Freed was peppering her with questions, while Bixlow had her in a tight hug. Evergreen was flitting around her and also asking her questions, it was almost like she was preening. Lucy found it hard to even get a glimpse of her as not only was she engulfed by the Thunder God Tribe but everyone else was around her as well. Mira was smiling and had her hands on Lisanna's shoulders as Elfman was explaining her re-appearance. Erza was butting in and hugging her as she would old friends. The older members were all over there talking to her. Gray and Natsu were fighting over who would get to hug her first. It was easy to see that the guild loved her.

"Enough, you pesky brats. Let the woman breath." Makarov's voice echoed through the guildhall and many of the members stepped back. That was when Lucy was finally able to see the woman everyone so admired. She was tall and lithe with slightly tanned skin. Her hair was waist and was a light tinted brown; like a chestnut mixed with silver. She had teal eyes. She wore an olive green tank and capris with a brown shoulder jacket and belt. She looked the part of a nature mage, if what Erza said was true.

"Gramps." Sylvia gasped and ran across the room, hitting her knees to hug the old man. He bluffed and blustered but it was easy to see the love in his eyes. Silvia seemed to make her way through the guild saying little things to the older guild members that remembered her. Natsu jumped at her, his fists flamed up and ready. She merely laughed, whispered something under her breath and his flames were gone. She pinched his cheek as Gray laughed hysterically.

"How you two have grown." Silvia laughed as she pulled them both into a hug. "I'm taking it neither of you have been behaving yourselves as I instructed?" She teased. Happy began to fly around her as she hugged Natsu and Gray, and when Silvia noticed him; she immediately released the boys to grab and cuddle Happy, who seemed content there.

"Mistress, I insist you stop hugging the blue creature immediately!" A firm voice came from the doorway, causing a few heads to turn. It was a charcoal gray Exceed flying in, headed towards Silvia.

"Dinah, he's just too cute!" Silvia whined, hugging Happy closer to her.

"Well, release him. He's to show me where the fresh stockpile of fish is."

"Dinah, that's my fish." Happy complained, but was quickly quieted by the look the she-cat gave him. Charle seemed quite surprised to see another she-cat in the guild.

"Here you are, milady." A fish was laid out on the nearby table, offered by none other than ….Pantherlily. Dinah looked and it and then glanced at him, then noticed the other exceed and Wendy in the back.

"Mistress, it appears that there are more members here." Dinah stated before landing on the table with the fish. She turned to glance at Pantherlily, "My compliments, good sir. My mistress has been flying all morning at nearly breakneck speed and it has been quite difficult to keep up with her." Pantherlily almost seemed to blush as Dinah thanked him, as Silvia began taking in the new members. She smirked and almost seemed to hover in excitement.

"Seems that there are new friends to be made" She exclaimed before being cut off from a stern voice coming from the back of the guild.

"Yes, Silvia, there are but first I think you should join me in the back for a discussion." As heads turned, several were surprised to see the voice came from Laxus. Makarov stood next to him, nodding that indeed, Silvia needed to join them. Laxus didn't appear nearly as pleased as anyone else had been to see her; instead he appeared angrier than most had seen him before.

Silvia walked her way over to the two men, rolling her eyes as she passed Laxus. "As always,it's a pleasure to see you again, Laxus" she snipped at him.

Sylia entered the room and Laxus shut the door behind her. She ignored him and went to stand in front of Makarov.

"Yes, Master?"

"Do you not greet your husband?" Laxus growled at her. Damn, she was becoming more and more beautiful each time he saw her. It was beginning to get harder to resist her each time she came around.

"Do you not remember to behave for your wife? I left to give you freedom, Laxus. Don't make me regret it." She snapped before turning back to Makarov. The tensions ran high between these two. They always had, that was one of the reason Makarov had married the two; that and her ability to control him. She was one of the few people Laxus had ever listened to. However, that wasn't the reason he had called her back here to talk. Something perplexed him. She should appear older. 7 years had passed for most members of his guild and they had not aged, so why did it appear that Silvia had not aged either.

"Sylvia, I'm sure you heard of our disappearance for 7 years." He started and she bowed her head at this. "I'm curious as to why you didn't come to the aid of the guild at that time?"

"Aye, Master, I would have if I could. I'm afraid I was unable to." Sylvia stated. Makarov's arched eyebrow indicated she should continue. "I felt your will of intent to Laxus back on Tenrojima Island and the fear behind it. Not only did Laxus arrive to save you all, so did I. I arrived later than he did and you were all so busy with the dragon that I couldn't reach you in time. However, I ran into Mavis, who requested my help and magic in casting a spell. Aye, the very one that stopped your time. I, too, was caught in it. Unlike the other members though, I did not revive with the rest of you. It began to look like it was going to be unlikely that I would revive at all, which is why I believe Mavis has kept this information from you.

Laxus looked stunned, but wasn't noticed by Silvia as he was still standing behind her. Makarov's brow furrowed more, processing over this information. Finally he spoke, "That makes more sense then. It was hard understanding how her magic fully worked that spell when she was not what we are at the time. She would have needed a current guild member who could handle the drain of magic to enable the protection that she laid out for us." Makarov turned and then wearily sat at his desk. "Though, every time I've ever heard of that being done, it's had drained the user of magic and life. But yet, you stand here before us. Miracle, I must say."

Laxus took a step forward, raising a hand to place on Silvia's shoulder before lowering it. It was as if, he couldn't show her support or encouragement. He couldn't let her in. Rage began to build in him though at the thought of what had occurred.

"You didn't care then if you lived or died?" He finally snapped out, grabbing Silvia's shoulder and spinning her towards him. "Did you even think of anyone else besides yourself when making that decision?"

Silvia's teal eyes flashed as her own fury rose. She itched to slap Laxus. "Of course I thought of others! You don't think the guild was the first on my mind when Mavis asked? Nothing in my choice reflects my own selfishness!"

Laxus stiffened, "You didn't think of me? What would have happened had you died?"

Silvia raised an eyebrow before scoffing, "I hardly think that would have affected you in any way. You'd finally be officially free of me!" Makarov began to look awkward, sitting there in the room with the two of them. Laxus was beginning to spark with all the rage that was flying through him. He's never seen him so affected before.

"Perhaps, I should leave and let you two discuss this on your own?" Makarov muttered, covering a smirk, as he slid from his office chair and headed to the door.

"No, Master, there is no discussion. I'm finished!" Silvia snapped before jerking her shoulder out from under Laxus's hand, heading to the door as well. Laxus growled and there was a snapping sound emitted from him, before he grabbed Silvia's arm and then jerked her out the door.

"We are far from done discussing this but we are NOT discussing this here!" He growled as he dragged her down the hallway and far from Makarov's sight. The old man chuckled to himself. Well there was something new; finally, finally he was seeing what he had always hoped would come about in time. He walked back into his office, wondering what would happen next. Well, regardless, it was going to make for an interesting show.


End file.
